Optical tape is a media for data storage. Optical tape may include a thin back side coating to improve winding properties and to prevent static charge. Typical back side coatings are formed from materials that are (i) electrically conductive and (ii) strongly ultraviolet (UV) radiation absorbing or reflective.
Roll-to-roll nano-imprint lithography systems are used for patterning or pre-formatting optical tape with the imprint of nano-structure features such as land and groove and wobble patterns. The pre-formatting operation includes curing photo-polymerizable materials of the optical tape with UV radiation. As a result, back side coatings that are either UV radiation absorbing or reflective may induce relatively large decrease in the roll-to-roll process throughput.